Deciever of Fools
by puffin
Summary: Harry thinks about the upcoming war and which side he should choice. R and R please.


Deceiver of Fools

A/N Here is another one-shot. This is my first Harry Potter story. I hope you all like it and please be kind because it is my first Harry Potter story.

I don't own the song, which is by Within Temptation. I don't the characters of Harry Potter. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Emerald green eyes were starring out of the night sky thought the window of the second bedroom of this young man's cousin.

The boy of these eyes hand unruly jet black hair that framed his round face. His eyes were framed by a pair of glasses.

The boy was also small for his age of 15. He was about 5'4" tall because he had been starved most of his life.

His body was well tone from playing a magical sport for the past four years and had a nice tan as well.

The most noticeable thing about this boy was the lighting blot scare on his head. That was thanks to a mad man that tried to kill him when he was one. The same night that the same mad man killed his parents.

This 15 years olds name was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The savior of the wizarding world, a young wizard himself that went to Hogwarts.

Harry let out a sigh as he thought of the up coming battle. This would be the one that ended the war.

But there was a problem. Which side should Harry fight for? Dumbledore or Voldemort's side.

Harry knew that Voldemort was a monster. That he caused destruction were ever he went. That he killed and tortured people. He ripped families a part, something he knew all to well.

Harry knew that Voldemort feeds on all of this. On fear and pain.

He also knew that Voldemort was using the purebloods' growing hate for muggles to gain their trust and faith to guide them. To rule over them.

Being the savor of the wizarding world was a light among all the darkness of war. Harry knew this but he felt he was so small that it was too hard to see.

He had the wizarding worlds' hope on his shoulder that everyone believed in him. Something that was too great to put on his shoulders. It was something that Harry, sometimes, believe he couldn't handle.

Then there was the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The headmaster of Hogwarts.

Harry has heard him tell the tail of Voldemort or Tom Riddle many times.

Dumbledore also told the tale of a free world. One that he, Harry, had to fight for. Those were dreams not meant to be. The headmaster was a master at playing with ones mind.

Harry just knew that he went along with the headmaster and believed in his words the world would not be free that he would rule it and only his dreams, Albus's dreams, would come true.

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. He knew that he could not just sit back and do nothing. If he did this then the faith for the future would fade and fade fast.

If he did not fight for the 'light' side then Tom would only grow stronger with their displeasure and come to rule over their world.

"But would that be so bad? It might just be easier to let him win." Harry said softly as he open his eyes and sat up on his bed and looked out the window again. "Which side should I truly fight for?"

Both were deceivers of hearts, hope and fools. Just one would rule with fear and the other rules now.

Getting up Harry walked to his window as he looked out and down at the street. There was nothing or no one there but he could feel someone watching him.

Maybe he should join up with Tom. After all Dumbledore does poison the truth, twist everything around. Makes the truth what he wants it to be and tells his version to gain the worlds' trust.

"He'll lead them to a world of decay." Harry said starring at one point as if he saw someone standing there. "He rules there heart throw the fear of Tom."

"Besides Tom does have a point. Letting muggleborns into our world is dirtying it up. I maybe half-blood but I would give up the muggle world for the wizarding world. Maybe muggleborns and half-born should choice. It would keep the world safe." Harry said smile.

"But my friends and the order…." This got him to this of Albus again and what he was to him. A tool, a weapon. Something that was to be use then thrown again.

If he stayed on the 'light' side then he would end up in the grave. Albus wasn't about to hesitated to that with Harry's life.

The more he thought about the more the started to wonder who was truly the 'Dark Lord', who truly belongs to the darkness.

"Which one? Which deceiver?" Harry asked with a shake of his head. He knew that Tom was a deceiver just as much as the headmaster, he knew this as well. He wasn't going to pretend that he wasn't.

Down below Harry's window a man stood with a long black robe. The hood was pulled up so no one could see his face and know who this person was.

Sad eyes starred back up at Harry. This person knew that Harry could not see him but he was watching him and could hear what he was saying.

He knew about what was place on his shoulders and how it was unfair to him. It saddens him that such a young man had to deal with a man like the headmasters.

He also knew that the boy was waking up to the truth. Harry was seeing that what Albus said could only happen if he believes in what he said.

Yes the headmasters told truth but most where only half-truth and most were lies. The hooded figure knew this all to well.

He just hoped that Harry would remember that he is the savor of the world and that he was to save them from the true dark lord.

The figure turned and walked away as his eyes grew bright as he smiled. He knew that throw Harry there would be a way to free their world.

"You're going down Dumbledore and by the hand of your own weapon." the man said with a chuckle before disappearing.

Harry turned and walked away from his widow before he lay back on his bed. He knew which side, which deceiver he was teaming up with.

Harry knew his parents would understand why he choice who he did. They would know about the small fire that was burring in his heart to save the world, to save lives.

He had to this so that the ray of hope could shine though the darkness that was all around their world. It was the only way. If not then his soul was sold to bitterness and cold.

Thinking like this Harry couldn't help the shiver that went down his back. He truly did fear him. He was truly the darkness.

"I'll join up with Tom to stop the deceiver of all fools. He may rule now." Harry said as he rolled over and let sleep over take with a smile on his face and finally felt like he had all the answers that he never seem to have.

Albus Dumbledore, the great deceiver of hearts, hopes and fools would never know what it him. He was to never rule again.

A/N Thank you for all reading this. Please send in those reviews and let me know what you think. I might do more for Harry Potter in the near future.


End file.
